hensbitchassocsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Apocalypse Nears
In a world where magic criminals commit magic crimes, one theatrical nerd will assemble a team of jackasses to fix said magic crimes. Locations *The Ministry of Defense- Walpurgisnacht's office building. A giant, white building with four great stain glass windows depicting the four horsemen with their weapons. *Forgone Theatre- The home of Skelet Vaudville and Blutt Caberet. Run-down and nearky abandoned looking, it doubles as the workplace and home of Claus Kolbe.PtolIcarus Apartments- A rather fancy name for a place located in such a shitty part of town. The home of Malachai B. Johnson II and Guy Fox, though otherwise pretty nondescript. *Oboron Condos- The upscale, modern homes of the neauvau riche. The home of Okea Rapp. Characters *Walpurgisnacht *Christmas *Easter *Armistice *Christmas *Judicaël H. *Pride *Greed *Gluttony *Sloth *Lust *Wrath *Envy Plot again.... one day Timeline 1970 - Maria Durante summons Xintar, an incubus 1972 - Maria becoms pregnant with Xintar’s spawn and is excommunicated from the church 1973 - Jan. 1st- Lusipher is born. 1975 - April 1st- Guy fox is spawned. 1983 - Maria is seduced and murdered by a necromancer, who Lusipher in return kills during a panic. - Lusipher is adopted by a local magician and taught to control and properly use his magical talents 1985 - Guy convinces a man to blow up a local factory. Lusipher’s uncle happens to work in said factory. Oops. 1986 - Malachai B. Johnson I angers a local witch by reporting her. She curses his first born. 1987 - November 12th- Claus Kolbe is born. Unfortunately. 1994 - Claus Kolbe gets his masters in musical theatre at NYU 1996 - May 20th- Okea Rapp is born 1999 - Exact date unknown. Malachai B. Johnson II is born. He is extremely malnourished and given a few weeks to live at best. - Skelett Vaudeville and Blut Cabaret is founded by Claus Kolbe in New York - Malachai B. Johnson II undergoes his first transformation and consumes an entire hospital’s worth of people. He is later found in that same hospital as a sole survivor and given to a local orphanage. 2009 - Lusipher Durante, professor of Magical Forensics and Criminal Justice, runs and wins a senate position. 2013 - Okea Rapp is expelled from Yale after his cam modeling career is discovered. - Okea Rapp perfects the formula for a Love Potion 2014 - Malachai B. Johnson II destroys several hundreds of acres of farmland in Texas 2016 - Guy Fox is discovered and arrested in Brooklyn, New York - Lusipher Durante becomes the founder and head of the Apocalypse Project, a taskforce used to subdue magical threats 2017 - Guy Fox is removed from jail and given the name Armistice by Lusipher. - Okea Rapp joins the Apocalypse Project in order to get his name removed from a Magical Domestic Threat watchlist - Claus Kolbe is arrested and joins the Apocalypse Project to avoid imprisonment - Malachai B. Johnson II is discovered by Guy and Lusipher. Lusipher recruits Malachai and gives Guy the task of looking after him.